Ice Cream Solves Everything
by Everlasting CherryBlossom
Summary: Title says it all. After Sakura's date strangely doesn't show up, Sasuke comforts her. Fluff oneshot, modern day. Please review!


A/N:** This story has been a butt to write. You wouldn't believe how many plot changes came before I even decided on what was going to happen. But I'm pretty satisfied with it, so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto. Just the plot to this story. **

Ice Cream Solves Everything

* * *

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. 'Why did it happen to me?' She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Was it because she wasn't pretty? Was it all just some really sick joke? Sakura sighed. She really hoped not.

That day had started off as a relatively good day. She was getting ready for her date with a nice boy named Takeshi Numiko from her school, Leaf High. The plan was, was that they were going to have a nice dinner at around 6:30 pm, and then go see the latest thriller movie at the local theater which started at about 8:30 pm. She dressed in a nice green blouse which had vertical ruffles down the front, a pair of nice white shorts, and a pair of black gladiator sandals. Topped off with minimal makeup, only eyeliner, mascara, and a light coat of lip gloss, she was ready to go.

They had agreed to meet up at the restaurant, and from there they would have their meal, and then walk to the theater. However, when Sakura got there, Takeshi wasn't there. She shrugged it off, telling herself that he was probably just running a bit late. After telling the waitress that she would be accompanied by one other person, she followed the nice girl to a two-person table and sat down. By the time 6:45 rolled around, Takeshi was nowhere to be seen. Sakura kept checking her phone for any texts or calls from said person. Unfortunately, there was none.

Another 15 minutes went by. There was still no sign of him. She grabbed her purse and stood up to look for him. "I'm sorry, but he hasn't come." The waitress explained to Sakura after she asked if she'd seen Takeshi. Sakura left shortly after, head down. She walked back to her apartment and promptly sulked. So here she was, laying curled up on her bed, humiliated. Sakura was startled when she heard knocking on her front door. Believing it was Takeshi, she quickly sat up, smoothing out her glossy bubblegum pink hair, and straightned her clothes in the process. Sakura rushed down to the door and threw it open. "Hi Take-" Sakura was surprised to see that it wasn't in fact, Takeshi, but her old childhood crush, and one of her good friends, Uchiha Sasuke. "Oh, hi Sasuke. Is there anything you need?" She asked, opening the door a little wider and leaning her hip on it. "Hn." He grunted. When he looked at her he could see straight through her false smile. "What happened to you?" He frowned. Sakura began mumbling about how she was supposed to have a nice dinner and movie date but was instead stood up by the guy who asked her out in the first place. "It's just that," The rosette paused to wipe a small tear out of the corner of her eye. "I was so excited about it, and got all dressed up and he just doesn't even show up! I mean, who does that?" Sakura unconsciously began leaning onto Sasuke as she relayed her story. "Ugh. I'm pathetic." She moaned. Sasuke stiffened. How could she say that about herself? "Don't say that." He spoke gruffly. "What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up at him. "Don't say bad things about yourself. It's annoying." Sasuke grunted. Sakura smiled a small smile. She knew it was his way of telling her she wasn't pathetic, or bad in any way. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She whispered. There was a few moments of silence.

"Hn. Look, how about we get ice cream. My treat." Sasuke looked down at the pink haired girl. Sakura was befuddled. Why was Sasuke suddenly being so kind? Sure they were good friends, but he never offered to take her out somewhere. "Sure, but why are you doing this Sasuke-kun?" She looked up at him with big eyes. "You're sad." He stated bluntly. "Oh…okay then. But isn't it a little late?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Sasuke –gently- grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her out the door and into the night. They began walking in silence down the side walk. "There's a Frosty King two blocks down." Sasuke said. Sakura hummed in response.

When they reached the Frosty King, Sasuke, being the gentleman he is at heart, held the door open for Sakura to walk in before he followed. "What can I get for you two?" The cashier asked. " Um, yea. Can I get a mint chip cone please?" Sakura politely said. "Uh-huh. And you sir?" He turned to Sasuke. "Hn. I'll have the same." "Alright, that'll be $5.27." Sasuke handed him a 10 dollar bill. "Keep the change." He grunted. "Okay. Just one moment." The young man disappeared to the back to make their orders.

A few minutes passed and the cashier appeared with their ice cream. "Two mint chip cones. There ya go." He said, handing them to Sasuke. "Have a good night." Sakura looked back. "You too." She smiled.

After they left Frosty King, they found a nearby park bench to sit on underneath a streetlamp. "Thank you for the ice cream Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled as she licked her favorite ice cream. "Hn." Sasuke smirked. "I didn't know you liked ice cream. I thought you didn't like sweets." Sakura slightly giggled. "Hn. I don't. But I'll make an exception this time." He smirked once again, looking at the pink haired girl. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. Sakura blinked and looked at the time on her phone and sighed. "It's 9:00p.m." Sasuke nodded once and stood up. "Let's get you home."

By the time they reached Sakura's house it was 9:15p.m.. They walked up to her front door and Sakura turned around. "Thank you so much for tonight Sasuke-kun." She wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's muscular frame. "You're the best." She stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, blushing as she realized what she did. Sasuke flashed a soft smirk. "Hn." He swiftly leaned down a kissed her not so wide forehead. "Any time Sakura. Now go and get some sleep." Sasuke lightly thumped her forehead and turned around to walk back to his home, which wasn't that far away. "Night Sasuke-kun." He heard her shut the door.

After returning to his home and taking a shower he thought about what happened earlier. Shaking his head and smirking too himself he knew there was no way in hell he was going to tell her that he was responsible for her date not showing up. ...Let's just say Takeshi was acquainted with Sasuke's not-so-gentle-fist.

* * *

_Earlier that day_...

"Yeah, so I scored a date with that hot Haruno chick." Takeshi bragged to his friends. Sasuke's interest picked up when he heard 'Haruno'. He leaned back in his seat casually so he could hear the conversation some what clearer. "She looks pretty easy if you ask me. Who knows, I might get pretty lucky tonight." He chuckled. Sasuke clenched his fists. How dare they talk about Sakura like that? He decided he'd give him a peace of his mind after school.

When the dismissal bell rang, Sasuke found Takeshi out in the parking lot. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up to him. "So your the guy who's going on a date with Sakura, eh?" Takeshi smirked. "Yeah, that's me. Why? Want some action too?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and in a fraction of a second, brought his fist up and through it into Takeshi's jaw, sending him back a few feet. "My jaw! You-you broke it!" He cried out, clutching his face in his hands. "Hn." Sasuke grunted before walking off in the direction of his house.

* * *

'Hn. Today was a good day.' He thought, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, there it is. I stayed up pretty late finishing it, so I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! **

**Adios! **


End file.
